


Only One

by coconutminefield



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Human AU, Kinda angst???, M/M, Raymond cries a lot, Shannon is kinda mean, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutminefield/pseuds/coconutminefield
Summary: It isn't right to just leave someone in the cold, even if they are an enemy.





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfic, so criticism would help greatly!

SLAM!

   The door shut so fast Raymond was surprised he wasn't pushed back by the force.

   "FINE!" he yelled, almost full on sobbing, "I'll just sleep outside! Is that what you want, Shannon?!"  
...No response.

   Fine. If that's the way she wanted to be.

   Raymond stumbled off toward the plaza, make-up dripping down his face. He wiped his eyes with his arm and continued walking. 

   God, was it cold out tonight. He didn't even get the chance to grab his jacket before he left. He collapsed next to a tree and buried his face his hands.

   "You okay, dude?" he heard a familiar voice say. He flinched and quickly looked toward where the voice was coming from.

   It was none other than his very own rival, Radicles. Why did he even care?

   "There's mascara, like, all over your face right now," Rad added, trying his best to keep himself warm by rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

   Raymond frantically rubbed his face, trying to regain the last bit of confidence he had at this point.

   "Why do you wear make-up anyway? Is it some sort of fashion thing I don't know about?" Rad asked.

   Raymond tried to make a witty remark, but all that came out was a weak, "I just think it looks nice..."

   Rad stepped closer to Raymond and squatted down to match his eye level. "Look, man," he said, sounding worried, "It's the middle of the night and you're just crying out here. What's going on?"

   "Nothing you would care about," Raymond said defensively, starting to shiver. The cold has just started to really hit him.

   Radicles noticed that all Raymond was wearing was a tank top and sweatpants. "Dude," he said, getting Raymond's attention immediately, "Do you wanna sit in my van or something? Really don't need anybody dying out here."  
   
   Raymond stood for a moment, pondering if it was a trick or not. Even if he was an enemy, heroes can't be that cruel, can they? Rad looked sincere enough.

   He silently shook his head. Rad lightly grabbed Raymond's hand and led his new guest to his van.

   Rad opened up the back doors, sarcastically bowing as he said, "Your Majesty." Raymond couldn't help but snicker a bit as he sat down on the cold hard van floor. 

   Rad stepped in after him, closing the door. "This thing is a lot less spacey with two people in it," he said.

   "You mean spacious?" Raymond said matter-of-factly, finally regaining his confidence. Rad gave him an annoyed look. "You know what I meant, dude," he replied as he turned on the van's heater.

   "So, seriously," Rad interjected after a moment or two of silence, "why were you bawling so bad outside?"

   "Just Shannon being Shannon... We got in an argument and she kicked me out," Raymond replied, his voice getting more and more shaky as he spoke. "Guess she can't recognize true art~" he added, trying to reapply his cool composure.

   "Pft. Yeah," Rad sarcastically said, "What did you guys even argue about?"

   "I honestly couldn't tell you if I tried. She was talking so fast I couldn't really tell," responded Raymond.

   "Wait, why were you crying, then?" Rad asked.

   Raymond looked ashamed at himself as he replied, "...She yelled at me..."

   "Seriously? That's why you were dripping with mascara?" Radicles asked.

"I'm sensitive, okay?" Raymond said, embarrassed to admit his flaw, "Besides, I saw you cry over a cat!"

"Hey!" Rad interjected, "You weren't 'sposed to see that!"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't," Raymond said.

"Fine, fine," Rad agreed.

Out of nowhere, the heater sputtered until a small puff of smoke rose from out of it. Rad mumbled something and checked it out. The cold was already seeming to pierce their bloodstreams once again.

"Yep," Rad said, "It's out. I have a backup, though!"

   Rad grabbed a teal quilt with a cat pattern on it from the front seat and handed it to Raymond.

   "Wait, but aren't you cold?" Raymond asked. Radicles had been wearing his signature crop-top and  been noticeably a bit shaky himself.

   "No, I'll be fine... It's the only one in here, anyways," Rad said, trying to sound tough, yet so obviously in need of warmth. Raymond looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

   "No, you won't," he replied. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and wrapped it around Rad's shoulders. "We're just gonna have to share it."

   Rad felt much better with the blanket. He wasn't warm, but it was definitely a step up from freezing. His hand laid on Raymond's arm. How could he be this warm? He closed his eyes and began to lay closer Raymond; it was hard not to. Raymond could feel Rad's curly aqua hair brush his jaw. A deep pink found its way onto his face almost immediately. Raymond couldn't help but want to snuggle him back.

   Rad reopened his eyes and realized just how close he had gotten. He flinched back, an even deeper red spreading over his distressed demeanor.

   "Oh! Sorry! You were just..." Rad's eyes met Raymond's, "so... Warm..." Rad's words started to fade as Raymond leaned closer and closer toward him.

Their lips locked together in a soft and sweet first kiss. Raymond could feel Rad's hand glide up his back and through his hair. His arms wrapped around Rad's neck. For a few moments, it felt like the world was just them. That was, until they heard something outside.

"RAY! Where are you, bro!?" they heard Darrell call out. Raymond jumped up and peeked through the window of the van.

"What's going on?" Rad asked as he quickly sat up.

"I... I have to go," Raymond said quietly. He leaned down and gave Radicles one last goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you again soon," Raymond said, opening the van door.

"...Bye..."


End file.
